disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pub Thugs
thumb|250px The Pub Thugs are supporting characters in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. Role in the film When Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert) arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, a seedy pub filled with thugs, the thugs recognize Flynn from the poster and plan to turn him in, but Rapunzel confronts the men stating that she needs Flynn to complete her dream of seeing the lights. The thugs decide to help her, as they also have unfinished dreams. When the guards arrive, Hookhand helps Rapunzel and Flynn by showing them a secret passage way until Maximus discovers it. Later in the film, Maximus rounds up Hookhand, Vladamir, Atilla, Ulf and Shorty to help Eugene escape from death row to save Rapunzel and they succeed. At the end of the film, Hookhand gets his dream come true and becomes a concert pianist, Big Nose finally gets a girlfriend, Ulf is very happy as Eugene narrates, and Shorty is seen at the end of the movie being lifted up by lanterns in his cupid outfit puckering his lips. Other Appearances Tangled Ever After During the wedding ceremony, Hook Hand, Big Nose, Attila, Vladimir, Ulf, Shorty, and all the other thugs, are seen attending Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream The thugs appear in the Tangled segment singing I've Got a Dream to Rapunzel when she visits their pub like in the film. Members Hook Hand Hook Hand is the most prominent of the thugs and serves as their feared leader. He dreams of becoming a concert pianist and is the first thug to reveal his dream to Rapuznel. He also joins in the prison escape with other major members of the thugs. In the end, when Rapunzel is reunited with her family, the king and queen of Corona, Hook Hand becomes a royal musician, as well as the most famous concert pianist in the world. He returns in Tangled Ever After, playing the piano during Rapuznel and Eugene's wedding. For live appearances, Hook Hand appears in the Disney On Ice show Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream, as well as the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes. In Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland, Hook Hand is represented in the Tangled play. Big Nose Big Nose is the most "beautiful" of all the thugs. He is a hopeless romantic, with the tendency to be constantly abused by Hook Hand. His dream is to find true love who can see his inner beauty. At the end, he ends up finding true love at the party of Rapunzel's return after Hook Hand's hook knocked his helmet onto the woman next to him. He returns in Tangled Ever After, seem attending Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. For live appearances, Big Nose appears in the Disney On Ice show Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream, as well as the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes. In Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland, Big Nose is represented in the Tangled play. Vladamir Vladimir one of the most menacing and strongest of the thugs. His hobby includes collecting ceramic unicorns. Vladimir is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling pub blocking the door from Flynn Rider so that he can turn him in to the guards. However, beautiful Rapunzel halts the attempts and her desire to live her dream inspires the other thugs to reveal and embrace their dreams. Vladimir reveals to Rapunzel that he collects ceramic unicorns. Later on when the guards arrive, Vladimir covers for Flynn by turning in Shorty, another thug. And later, on near the end of the film, Flynn is arrested and Vladimir joins some other thugs in rescuing him by taking out some guards. Vladimir is last seen watching Flynn escape with Maximus to rescue Rapunzel In Tangled Ever After, Vladimir attends Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding ceremony and sits alongside his fellow thugs. When Rapunzel and her father are about to walk down the isle, Vladimir quickly turns around to watch accidentally knocking a thug out with his horn. Vladimir also makes a cameo appearance in Wreck-It Ralph in the crowd of Game Central Station. For live appearances, Vladimir appears in the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes. Atilla Shorty Ulf Gunther Gunther is first seen at the The Snuggly Duckling pub during the song I've Got a Dream. He is shown straightening a crooked painting of a puppy in a corner of the pub that he decorated. Tor Tor is another tough-looking thug covered with weapons. His dream is to be a florist because of his secret talent for organizing plants. He doesn't appear much in the film. Greno Greno is nicknamed Gretta by Hook Hand. He is a muscular pub thug that was sent by Hook Hand to find some royal guards to turn in Flynn Rider. After the song a "I've Got a Dream", he arrives back with the guards not knowing that the thugs have changed their minds on turning in Flynn. He has a black star tattoo on eack of the inside of his forearm. Innkeeper The innkeeper has a very little role in the film and is only seen making a soup of chameleons and other lizards which makes Pascal scared. However he plays a bigger role in the Tangled video game in the Snuggly Duckling level. Axel Axel also has a little role in the film but a big one in the video game. He is very worried about almost everything and he is also the little brother of the innkeeper. Bruiser Bruiser is a big tough-looking thug and his likes to knit. He also appears in the video game where he keeps Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel from talking to Vladimir until he gets a drink. Killer Killer is a smaller thug with lots of needs on his shoulder pads and belts with scissors and thread on them. Killer likes to sew and in the movie is seen sewing a cut on Bruiser's arm. Fang Fang is not actually seen but is mentioned in the Song "I've Got a Dream" where we see his puppet show performance. Pirate Thug Pirate thug is the second largest thug with Vladamir in first place. He has a big dark red beard and he also has a peg leg. In the film he is seen putting Flynn on the foor while giving a sign to Vladamir to stomp the floor so Flynn flies up. In the video game he is just seen sitting on a chair drinking beer. Goat Boy Goat Boy has a little role in the movie and he is seen being hugged by the Big Nosed thug when he sings "like everybody else I got a dream". He also appears in the video game when Rapunzel and Flynn get a mission from the Innkeeper to cheer him up. He has a goat whose name is Milton. Gallery Trivia es:Los Rufianes del Patito Frito Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters